wilfredfandomcom-20200214-history
Sincerity
Sincerity is the fourth episode of the third season of Wilfred (U.S. TV Series). Synopsis In an attempt to gain the attention of a beautiful girl, Ryan decides to take Wilfred to a dog-training class, where professionals do everything they can to teach him the manners that all dogs should know. Plot Ryan is reading a book on a bench at the dog park when a man sees him and recommends that he buy Wilfred a sweater as it is getting cold. This causes Wilfred to go into a rant about "dog weirdos" who use treat their dogs as children and as inferior. He points out all the dogs that are being dressed up and being talked for. In one particular example he points out a dog that has been muzzled with a muzzle that resembles a duck's bill. He thanks Ryan for treating him as an equal. Ryan sees a girl and recognizes her as a high school crush he had. He tries to leave but Wilfred stalls and the girl, Kim, sees him. She walks over and informs Ryan of a training school that she is starting. Ryan pretends that Wilfred is his and Kim tells him to call her if he has any questions or wants to sign Wilfred up, giving him her cell number. Wilfred berates Ryan for lying to Kim just because of her looks saying that at least Amanda liked him for who he was. Wilfred is being especially bad around Jenna because he wants to go to obedient school and be popular like he was in the past. Jenna says that she found a flyer for Kim's school in her mailbox (probably put there by Wilfred) and that she is considering taking him there. Ryan, in order to cover for his earlier lie, offers to take him instead. Ryan takes Wilfred to the first day of school telling him not to be embarrassing. When Ryan is talking to Kim, she starts to belittle her dog and repeatedly asks if Ryan kisses his dog, forcing Wilfred and Ryan to french kiss and angering Wilfred who calls Kim one of those "dog weirdos". When Kim is giving orientation, Wilfred tries to distract the class by making jokes in order to be popular, purposely trying to sabotage the class. At the end of the class, Kim approaches Ryan and says she's worried that Ryan will become an irresponsible dog owner judging from Wilfred's behavior. Ryan lies and says that the reason Wilfred is so bad is because he rescued him from an abusive owner. Kim is moved and tells him how surprised she is to find that he's not who she thought he was back in high school. She regrets not hanging out with him more and sets up a "doggie date". At home, Wilfred tells Ryan that the other dogs are bullying him so he doesn't want to go back to school. Ryan tries to convince him otherwise but Wilfred knows that he's only saying it to get to Kim. Wilfred asserts that he's going to be very well behaved around Jenna so she stops sending him but Ryan makes a deal with Wilfred instead: he'll pretend that Wilfred is still going if Wilfred does him a favor in return. Kim comes over and proudly shows Ryan her dressed up dog when a sad Wilfred walks out wearing mittens. While on the date, Kim mentions the rumor she heard in high school about Ryan having a crush on her which Ryan confirms. She says she doesn't want the night to end and asks if her and her dog can have a "sleepover". Ryan agrees despite Wilfred protests and an angry Wilfred begins to hit Ryan. Right when Ryan is about to hit back, Kim walks in and witnesses the scene, causing her to leave. Ryan is in the basement with Wilfred and apologizes for how he behaved. Wilfred agrees that he should go back to school because otherwise the bullies win. At school, Wilfred is better behaved but Kim recommends that Ryan uses a muzzle to keep Wilfred from attacking him again (the same duck muzzle from earlier). Wilfred gets angry and unlocks the gate telling all the dogs to run away. The dogs run towards the exit but with a firm "STAY!" from Kim, they all stop in their tracks. In the car, Ryan scolds Wilfred but Wilfred retaliates by scolding Ryan for all the lies he's told to Kim. Ryan admits that since Amanda, he's been afraid to let people see the real him. Back at home, Ryan calls Kim to drop out of the class. In the credits scene, Wilfred and Ryan are discussing the Titanic. Wilfred cause the people stupid for not being able to sense the iceberg beforehand. Cast Starring * Elijah Wood as Ryan Newman * Jason Gann as Wilfred * Fiona Gubelmann as Jenna Mueller Guest Starring * Jenny Mollen as Kim Co-Starring * Michael James Bell as Dog Owner Category:US Episodes